


Nakedness

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Bad Wolf Bay, the Doctor and Rose are getting to know each other again. Rose finds out he has a new fascination with nakedness. This may not be such a bad thing. Until that is, it becomes evident the Doctor might be a tad obsessed with it. Then, there is also the matter of a possibly evil neighbor and a naked adventure, and not the fun kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nakedness

**Author's Note:**

> For lotsofthinkythoughts for her birthday. A bit of cursing in this one.

After Bad Wolf Bay, the Doctor and Rose had been tentative around each other, almost shy. Rose was still not quite sure how she felt about him splitting in two and having this now part human version of him with her on Pete's World. It was especially concerning since although they had a piece of the TARDIS, it would be at minimum a year before their new girl would be ready to do much more than hum to them. Then, there was the fact that he was the Doctor and he didn't do well stuck in one place and time. In fact, just on the trip back to London from Norway there had been much techno babbling, ear tugging, restless pacing, rude comments and maybe a touch of illicit sonicing as evidence that he was not only the Doctor but one that was still coming to terms with his lack of a proper TARDIS. Rose had done her best to soothe him whilst her mother shot sarcastic comments to him about settling down, getting a job, shopping for wardrobe and picking a human name. He had not reacted well.

Her flat had been more evidence he was not adjusting well to a human life. It was smaller on the inside. The building had a resonating frequency contrary to Time Lord Meta Crisis physiology and he said it smelled wrong. Needless to say, it was only a week before they were house hunting which was an experience unto itself. Rose had never been dragged all over London and beyond in such a short period of time, walking in and out of flats, homes and converted warehouse spaces. She didn't even want to know how he had found half the places they looked at and by the look on the estate agent's face, neither did she.

Ultimately, he found what he deemed the perfect home for them. He drove them to the outskirts of London, a rural area and to a gated community. Rose was puzzled as she never thought he was the gated community type.

"Just trust me," he said at her sceptical look.

He pulled up to an ornate black wrought iron gate, aimed his sonic at the gate control, and the gates whirred open allowing them in. It was the middle of the morning and quiet as they drove Rose's TARDIS blue mini coupe down the nicely landscaped road with long driveways leading to what Rose assumed to be secluded upscale houses. Again, this seemed very un-Doctor like. That is, until she noticed a jogger, a nude jogger. Well, nude except for socks, trainers and sunglasses. The middle aged man waved at the Doctor who waved back at him with a huge grin on his face. Rose sat in her seat open mouthed. Then there was the mother out walking her baby. She was also quite naked and also happily waved at them.

Rose turned to look at him as he babbled on about open spaces, free spirits and how this place was bursting with creativity and had a bonus of brimming with temporal energy due to a special mineral deep within the Earth left over from a meteor shower millennia ago. He beamed with a manic grin as they passed another naked man stretching, his pale arse up in the air for all to see, as he was about to head down one of the numerous nature trails that criss crossed the very private neighbourhood which was fenced in to assure security. The Doctor continued on with his lecture on how this place would allow them a certain freedom they couldn't enjoy in the city and which meant the baby TARDIS could grow without worrying about nosy Torchwood or other governmental agencies interfering.

After he turned onto a long winding driveway and pulled up to a two story house that had numerous angles in an abstract design with white framing and floor to ceiling plate glass windows, Rose finally decided it was time to say something. Up until that point she had been speechless. Her only thought had been he was going through some kind of Time Lord version of a midlife crisis or the thought of living as a human had finally and truly pushed him over the edge. But, as he had spouted off the benefits of living here, she realized he was serious.

She turned to him. "Doctor, everyone out there is naked."

He grinned at her. "Oh yes! Isn't it brilliant!"

Rose stared at him and furrowed her brow. "But they're naked, on the street, in public where everyone can see."

"Well of course, that's the point of this place. We are free from society restraints! No hiding behind some capitalist society dictating how we should look, what we wear or how we live! We're free here Rose! We can be ourselves, naked as the day we were born or, err generated! And look at the house! All that natural light and free from the constraints of all those walls and doors. You have to see it!"

He popped out of the car and practically bounced with excitement as he waited for Rose. His blue suit popped against the white of the house as the sun gleamed off some of the windows. Rose rubbed her temples and let out a sigh hoping this was just a phase. She walked up to the house with him where he opened the door to find a thankfully clothed estate agent smiling brightly at them.

Rose had to admit after touring the house, it was lovely. It was light, airy but yet warm with limestone tiled floors, warm soft coloured walls, two fireplaces, a gourmet kitchen, large rooms, a finished basement with built in work room and lovely garden with a pool and hot tub. The house had a modern industrial feel with lots of curves and angles almost making it feel like one was living in some abstract painting. The floor to ceiling windows and high ceilings did make it feel bigger on the inside but also a bit exposed for Rose. There were no curtains or blinds so the windows were always open.

"But Doctor, what about privacy?" Rose asked, hoping he would see reason.

Unfortunately, the estate agent smelled a sale and jumped in. "Oh Ms. Tyler, no worries! You have complete privacy here. You have all this lovely green space between you and your next neighbours and the house is on over an acre of land. That's part of the beauty of Eden's End.

When the estate agent mentioned the name of the subdivision, something clicked in Rose's head. She'd heard that name at Torchwood. Then it hit her. Eden's End was on a watch list for suspicious activity. She walked to a window and toyed with a piece of her hair as she looked out at the aqua coloured waters of the pool. The Doctor had mentioned the mineral content in the soil focused temporal energy. She wondered who else knew this and what were they doing with it. She heard the Doctor mutter something to the Estate Agent who left them alone.

He walked over to her hands in his pockets. "Rose, it's perfect. You've got to admit it's got all the space we need, privacy, peaceful and it's perfect for the baby TARDIS."

She crossed her arms and arched a brow at him. "And how did you find this place?"

He tugged at his ear and looked around. "Welll, I just sort of stumbled on it."

"Doctor, it's on Torchwood's watch list. Have you been mucking about with my Torchwood login or did you just hack in?"

The Doctor snorted. "As if I care about what Torchwood considers…"

Rose's glare stopped him. He pouted and fidgeted and finally looked at her. "Rose, it's perfect and if we happen to find I dunno, someone mucking about with temporal energy we could be here to stop them."

Rose sighed. "I knew it. Ya know a house is permanent. We just can' buy it and then leave in a month cause you've thwarted the aliens or whoever's plans to muck about with time," she said with hand gestures waving around the house.

"Rose, it's more than just having a laugh at some rubbish primitive who thinks they can manipulate temporal energy." He walked over and laced his fingers with hers. "This could be ours. Not some rubbish flat in London that you sometimes lived in, filled with bad memories. It's brilliant here. Look at that pool!" He bumped his shoulder with hers. "I know you loved that spa like bathroom with the blue soaking tub and I'd have my own workroom! The baby TARDIS already loves the basement," he almost pled and gave her puppy dog eyes.

Oh, she couldn't resist that look, especially when his lower lip jutted out like that. She shut her eyes and sighed.

He leaned over to her. "I could modify the glass in the windows to tint so it wouldn't be so bright when the sun's out. Could even make it whatever colour you like."

She looked up at him. "The bedroom's a bit bright. It'd be a bit much in the morning."

"Done! A little window tint and no more glaring morning sun! Except, of course when we want it!"

"Naked people," she said and glared at him.

"Rose Tyler, you are the last person I expect to be judgmental of a perfectly natural state and life style. And what's wrong with being naked?" he asked and winked at her.

She blushed and looked out the window unable to keep a smile off her face. Maybe this nakedness thing had some perks. She turned back to him and he had a twinkle in his eyes, knowing he was winning her over. "All right. Suppose I could work from home so I wouldn't have a horrid commute and Torchwood would feel better havin' us out here watching over things."

"Yes! For living here I mean, not the Torchwood part." He scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue out at that.

"But you get to tell my Mum you moved me into a nudist place," she told him with a tongue teasing smile.

He paled and swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Yes, well I'm sure uh we'll find a good time to tell her."

Later, Rose would learn the hard way, the Doctor didn't necessarily tell Jackie everything and may have glossed over a few points. In fact, he put off the obligatory parental visit for quite some time always saying he was tinkering on something and didn't want them to see it until it was complete. Rose was suspicious but every time she pushed the subject, she was snogged senseless and in that regard she was not complaining. In fact the whole nakedness thing had worked in her favour. A week after moving in and watching him strut around the house in nothing but trainers, Rose had reached a decision. If he was gonna be naked, so was she and if it happened to push their relationship to the next level…well then that was fine too.

One morning he was doing his naked calisthenics on their covered patio and Rose walked by him completely starkers. She smiled brightly and slipped into the pool for a swim. By the time she exited the warm water, he was at the edge of the pool holding a towel for her. There was a new intense look on his face indicating he might have a new appreciation for nakedness or perhaps, just naked Rose. A few vigorous towel rubs later combined with a babble about how pool water dehydrates skin and the benefits of massage oil he just happened to have on hand, Rose and the Doctor no longer danced around each other. In fact, they danced with each other in the pool, on the patio and across many surfaces in the house. Rose was not unhappy about this.

The whole naked obsession was working out splendidly until she realized how far he was taking it. The Doctor liked to be naked, a lot. At first, it was the two of them enjoying naked time in the pool. Until, that is, he learned that Time Lord Meta Crisis skin was more apt to being sunburned. Next, it was nude telly viewing. Rose wasn't complaining about that as it had led to some interesting sofa experiences even if they may have fallen off in a tangle of limbs a few times. Still, Rose had no objections to a rug burn or two here or there as he was fairly creative and telly could be an inspiration in ways she never imagined and which left her toes curling in delight.

There was also clothing optional dining and cooking. Rose was not as fond of this as the Doctor's cooking could be a fiery experience with exploding things that tended to singe err, sensitive places. Although the nibbling and licking of approved items off one's skin was welcome if not a bit sticky. After a rather fun night with chocolate sauce, wine and whipped cream, Rose decided she didn't care about the stained duvet. It was worth it.

It didn't take long for her to convince him that naked tinkering around the house might be not the best plan. There may have been an incident with sensitive parts touching wiring that did not work out well. Nude housework was on the approved list but harsh chemicals were outlawed from the house. Only organic, skin friendly cleaning supplies would be permitted. Naked game night was a particular favourite with Rose, although watching him hoover the house as he sang some song he fancied, his hips swaying in rhythm in a Time Lord Meta Crisis strut was a bit high up on her enjoyable naked experiences list. Having her coffee delivered in the morning to her by a grinning starkers Doctor was pretty up high up as well, but playing Twister or Wii while naked may have had particular benefits and topped the list.

Rose's tipping point was when she watched him streak out of the house in nothing but his trainers. Apparently, he developed a sunblock that now kept his pale freckled skin protected. He did love to run and apparently running in the nude was his latest favourite thing. Well, other than naked time with her, he had assured her. Rose drew the line at joining him for his buck naked dash through the neighbourhood and no amount of pouting would change her mind. He was stubborn in his determination to prove to her that a good nude jog was healthy and helped keep the synapses working at optimum potential. Rose just rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee.

Finally, the day came when the Doctor's daily streaking, came to an exciting and adrenalin pumping head for there was indeed something amiss in Eden's End. Someone was attempting to control temporal energy and wield it in a way that would alter current events. Of course, the Doctor was the first on the scene as he noted that something felt off on one of his runs. He slipped through the dense foliage to a house at the far end of the subdivision. It was not dissimilar from the home he and Rose owned. It was quiet, peaceful looking with no one around so the Doctor did what he did best. He walked up, soniced the door open and went exploring. It did occur to him that he should ring Rose but when one is jogging nude, there really is no place to put a mobile; although, he was a bit clever with sonic storage. After all, he couldn't just leave his sonic behind. With only a few seconds pause wishing Rose was with him, he continued on not thinking twice about naked investigating. After all, this was a clothing optional community and why not?

Things went a little pear shaped at that point. He found one of his neighbours in the basement with a rather large humming metal device built into the ground and which was not just drawing energy but converting it into something very not good. Said neighbour, who was definitely clothed, was displeased at the naked Doctor intruder. Much shouting and gesturing happened. Then, the Doctor, with his _there is no higher authority_ speech, soniced the potentially dangerous temporal energy sucking device and then things really became exciting with both men running for their lives as an explosion rocked the neighbourhood.

Rose had raced over after receiving a call from Torchwood regarding spiked energy readings at an address in her subdivision. She found her naked Doctor standing off against their neighbour, Dr. Theodore Ladson, in his slightly singed lab coat, who was waving some hand held remote control device at the Doctor while the Doctor held his sonic pointed at Dr. Ladson.

Rose stared at her nude Doctor wondering where the hell he'd hid the sonic considering he was starkers. Maybe his socks?

Dr. Ladson shouted. "Back, you nudist menace!"

"Ha! I'm not the menace! You're the primitive mucking about with forces you couldn't possible understand! As if you could understand the elegance of temporal resonance theory or the physics of trans temporal vortex energy!"

"You nutter nudie! I'll have you arrested for criminal trespass and destruction of property!" He looked over at Rose. "You and the buxom blonde over there! You come here and think you can interfere with me and my work! The way you publicly copulate and making unseemly noises that disturb the peaceful existence here! Don't think flashing her perky mammary glands or shapely legs gives you the right to…."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" the Doctor shouted, interrupting him. "Rose hasn't flashed her frankly magnificent breasts at anyone. In fact, she's not enjoyed naked anything beyond our property so how would you know how perky her bosom is?" the Doctor demanded, now feeling incensed that someone had been spying on his Rose and learning right then and there that maybe he didn't want to share her nakedness with anyone other than himself.

Dr. Ladson smirked. "I keep track of everyone at Eden's End. You think I don't know you're Torchwood?" He snorted. "As if some blonde babe and her babbling idiot boyfriend just moved in when my experiments were coming to fruition. I've been watching you since she first flashed her lovely arse at you after you moved in. It was obvious you weren't one of the local nature freaks or Eden's End material. And now I have the proof. Don't think you'll get away with this. I've already enacted my security protocol!"

Several robotic drones the size of Frisbees zipped toward them. Rose looked from her mad scientist neighbour to the Doctor who tugged nervously at his hair as one of the drones shot off a laser beam at him.

"Shit!" Rose muttered and ran up and grabbed her Doctor by the hand. "Run!" she shouted.

The two of them dashed into the woods as laser beams zinged by them. Rose pulled out her mobile and tried to call Torchwood but had no luck.

"He's jammed the signal," the Doctor informed her as he pulled her behind a tree and aimed his sonic at one drones which dropped to the ground in sparks. "One down, four to go," he said grinning.

"Doctor," Rose warned.

"Don't worry, I got this," he said with an excited glint in his eyes. He grabbed her phone, punched something in and tossed it onto the ground. Two drones appeared and fired at her mobile turning it into a melted lump of metal. He deactivated both drones with his sonic and they fell to the ground.

"That still leaves two more," Rose reminded him, as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Come on!" he shouted and yanked her after him as they ran through trees with him wincing when some of the underbrush hit his naked and tender bits. As they emerged through the greenery, he let one yelp out as one laser beam singed his arse.

Rose was ticked. She rather liked his arse the way it was. She picked up a rock and ducked them behind a bush and waited. When one of the drones came into view she beamed it with the rock and as it hurtled toward the ground she ran after it, grabbing it and smashing it into a tree.

The Doctor, hopping up and down in pain shouted out, "Well done, Rose Tyler! One more to go!"

Rose rolled her eyes and waited. She'd had about all she could take. As the next one came into view she led it on a chase and as it came at her, she tossed her jacket over it and struggled as it lifted her into the air. The Doctor grabbed her legs and yanked her back toward him. She swung the jacket encased drone to the ground and stomped on it until it burst into flames.

"Fuck! I liked that jacket!" She turned to the Doctor who was looking at her in that "I am so proud of Rose Tyler" kind of way. She pulled him into her arms and they hugged. She looked behind him to see a red welt on his pert bum. "Does it hurt," she asked worriedly.

Of course, that's when Torchwood arrived. Jake and company ran up to them skidding to a halt when they saw the naked Doctor and then they burst out into laughter.

"What?" the Doctor demanded.

"Uh Doctor," Jake said whilst giggling. "You know most people don't go break into the evil scientist's lab starkers. I mean it's…."

"Oi! There's nothin' wrong with bein' naked!" he retorted. "And why aren't you lot doing, you know what Torchwood does. Arresting the evil doer and stealing off with his evil technology," he said waiving his hands in the air as the whole team took him in from the tip of his tousled hair down his lean freckled nude frame to the trainers on his feet.

Jake just laughed. Rose sighed grabbed the Doctors hand. "Come on, let's get you home and checked out."

Jake laughed again. "Oh yeah, got to check out his arse..errr battle wounds!" The rest of his team snickered.

"Jake!" Rose warned and then led off a perturbed Doctor who muttered about a lack of respect for his having stopped the primitive evil scientist and saved them all and how there was nothing wrong with being a nude defender of the earth. Rose just patted his shoulder as she led him home.

That night, Pete arrived to personally take their statement.

"Nudist huh?" he asked as he met with Rose, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah," she said and bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"And he found Dr. Ladson on his run…naked run that is?" Pete confirmed dryly.

"Uh huh," Rose nodded.

"And he sensed something wrong and broke into the house and tracked the signal into the basement, uh nude except for trainers and his sonic?" Pete again confirmed, this time with a slight quirk to his mouth.

"Yes, Pete," Rose said with a grin appearing on her face.

"And then you found him facing off against Dr. Ladson until the drones chased you and that's when the Doctor was injured?"

"On his arse."

"Mmmm," Pete acknowledged. "And you and the Doctor disarmed the drones and that's when Jake and his team found you?"

"Yep, that's about it. Then I took the Doctor home to see to his um injury."

Pete tapped out a few things on his iPad and then sat back and looked at her. "Never a dull moment, eh?"

"Nope!"

Suddenly, the front door burst open. "Rose!" Jackie Tyler's voice rang out. Rose looked at Pete who looked equally surprised.

"Jackie?" he called out.

Jackie Tyler burst into the room. "Rose, I heard there was trouble and rushed over and…there are naked people all down the street! Naked Rose! And they waved at me!"

"Well, yeah Mum, the neighbours are real friendly."

"Friendly! Rose Tyler they are all naked!"

"Well yeah it's sort of…." And that's when Rose realized Jackie didn't know about the clothing optional neighbourhood.

Just then an equally naked Doctor popped in wearing nothing but blue chef's apron.

"Oh Jackie, what are you doing here?" he asked, swallowing nervously.

Jackie looked at him and it clicked. "You moved my daughter into nudie place!" she squawked!

"Oi! There's nothing wrong with being naked! Why does everyone keep..."

By this time Jackie was chasing after him using her purse as a weapon and shouting at him for his weird alien sex fetishes and how her daughter would not be turned into his alien sex slave.

Pete chuckled. Rose rolled her eyes. "Um Pete, wanna join us for dinner? The Doctor's a real good cook and it might take a while to calm Mum down."

Without missing a beat, Pete asked, "Naked dinner?"

Rose giggled. "I think by the time I stop her, Mum might have cured him of his fascination with doin' the naked thing."

"You get your Mum and I'll get the wine. Think we might need it before this night is over." Rose laughed and ran after her naked husband who was hiding behind the couch while her mother ranted at him about moving her daughter in with a bunch of nutter nudists and she was not putting up with having to look at his skinny naked alien arse!"

Rose grinned and felt a warm feeling come over her. Suddenly, this house felt very much like home. Her Mum screaming at her naked Doctor, nudists, evil scientist neighbours and a happy baby TARDIS, the Doctor was right. This house was perfect and full of good memories and would be filled with many more, naked and otherwise.


End file.
